


(Slap) (Ass)

by lazyfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Sex dice, sexy dice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfic/pseuds/lazyfic
Summary: This is the second square on my PFF Bingo Card!Prompt: sex dicePhil got lonely while Dan was away in France and now that he's back Phil wants to try something new.





	(Slap) (Ass)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fiction in about 8 years and this bingo challenge is the first time I've ever written phanfic so this was a fun, new exercise for me! Thanks to the creators of the bingo cards for getting me writing again :)

“I downloaded a new app,” Phil says even though he knows Dan’s immersed in a wiki article not paying much attention. “I thought it might be fun.” Phil continues hoping Dan catches onto his playful tone. 

Dan doesn’t. 

“Daaan” Phil whines prodding Dan’s thigh with his socked foot.

“You got a new app,” Dan says keeping his eyes on his laptop screen.

“And I thought it might be fun,” Phil repeats, “And I want you to try it with me.”

The smirk on Phil’s perfectly bowed lips is what really catches Dan’s attention once he finally loses the staring contest with his laptop and looks up.

“What are you on about?”

“I downloaded an a-” Phil starts to repeat.

“You got a new app, you think it’ll be fun, and want me to play it too. I got that. What’s the app?”

There’s that smirk again.

“Phil, what’s the app?”

Phil brings his feet back towards himself so his knees are up and spread, swaying slightly. He draws his phone up to his nose as if he’s hiding behind it - suddenly shy. He’s not truly shy Dan can tell. He’s playful and definitely flirty. That has his attention more than anything.

“What’s the app, Phil?” he asks one more time. 

Still hiding, only eyes visible above the phone Phil shakes his head. 

They’re both silent for a moment, eyes locked on each other, Dan feels his heart in his chest as he stares into Phil’s eyes. Phil blinks long lashes slowly once. 

“It’s a sex dice app,” Phil says finally.

Dan doesn’t know what he was expecting exactly but that wasn’t it. But maybe he's a little intrigued.

“Like you know those sexy dice that you roll and then do whatever they say? Except it’s an app.”

Dan lets out a laugh. He suddenly feels like they were when he was 18, clumsy and so full of butterflies they might float away any minute but so hot for each other that every little touch was electrified. Phil has this incredible ability to go from a sexy and controlled grown man to a filthy, horny 22-year-old as if they haven’t been fucking regularly for the last 10 years. It doesn’t help they’ve been lazing around for the last two days since Dan’s been back from France after being gone for two weeks straight. They made sure to have a couple days just for themselves to truly reunite before they had to be anywhere or do anything. And reuniting is all they’ve been doing between ordering take away and falling asleep atop each other watching movies. But here’s Phil ready to go again. 

“You think we need a sex dice app?” Dan can’t imagine really needing anything more than just the two of them but he knows they’re also definitely open to trying new things when the mood strikes. And here Phil is sitting before him unwashed in already-worn pajamas they’d picked up from the floor after the long and slow fucking they’d done that morning in the bedroom. His hair is sticking up, glasses visibly fingerprinted, and Dan thinks Phil’s never looked sexier. He also knows that he’ll think the same thing tomorrow when Phil’s freshly showered sprawled out on a set of clean sheets. And the day after that when he’s dressed properly getting into a car to go to a meeting. 

Phil brings him out of his thoughts when he answers Dan, “No, I don’t think we need anything but I found it and wanted to try it out.” 

“How did you find this app?” Dan’s not sure why he has so many questions, why he’s not so quick to jump into this stupid sounding app, and why he suddenly wants to tease Phil for it. 

“I dunno,” Phil shrugs, “Found it while you were gone.” 

“You know when normal people are away from their partners and get horny - they watch some porn and have a wank.” Dan teases to a giddy Phil. Dan loves how fucking weird Phil is. Loves that his brain works in ways different than anyone else he knows. 

A sex dice app. Dan laughs. 

Phil sits up to show Dan his phone, “Look you just press the dice, it rolls, and then you do what it says.” 

It’s a hideous app; he’s offended just by how ugly the whole thing looks. The colors are disgusting and it looks like a virus waiting to happen. 

But Dan plays along, “Well go on,” Dan says rolling his eyes. 

Phil presses the dice and a horrible animation of dice rolling plays. The dice lands, one says “fuck” and the other says “ear”.

Both men erupt into laughter. 

“Wait, wait wait,” Phil begs as he coughs out a laugh, trying to salvage his app idea, “that’s a bad one!”

“You think?” Dan can barely see through the tears in his eyes from laughing so hard when Phil presses the dice again and they start to roll.

The first die lands on “finger” and the second lands on “her”. 

They laugh even harder.

“I don’t know who the ‘her’ is it's referring to but I will not be doing that!”

“Ok ok, one more time,” Phil says pressing the dice hoping third time’s a charm. The dice roll and land, “Snog, one minute.”

“Phil, that’s stupid.” 

“What? Why?” 

“What? We supposed to set a timer?”

Phil pauses briefly, “Yes, take your phone out. We’ve got 60 seconds!”

Dan rolls his eyes again feigning annoyance when really those butterflies from a couple minutes ago are multiplying and he can’t believe he’s feeling this way because an app is telling him to kiss his boyfriend of 10 years. Regardless, he pulls out his phone and opens the timer. He sets it for one minute. He barely has time to put down his phone before Phil is kissing him, soft lips meeting his, Phil’s hands cradling Dan’s face like it’s an ancient artifact. He’s so warm and it’s so good, and god he loves kissing Phil. There is no subtly to the kiss. It’s as if Phil is running a sprint and wants to make every second count but it’s so so good. Phil’s tongue is hot and electric against his, there’s teeth on his bottom lip, then another flash of tongue again, he could kiss Phil forever...but then Phil’s pulling away and he can hear his timer going off...that bloody timer. 

Dan leans in for more but Phil pulls back shaking his head as he holds up his phone with the stupid app glaring him in the face. 

“We have to roll again,” Phil says handing his phone to Dan, “here you do it this time.”

This game is stupid but Phil’s into it and the way he’s looking at Dan has the power to make Dan do anything. He presses the dice, they start to roll and then land. 

“Slap ass”

Dan wonders how far Phil is actually going to take this app but then he watches as Phil gets off the couch and turns away from Dan. 

He turns his head to look back at Dan when he doesn’t move, “Well? Do you need me to bend over or something?”

“Maybe I should bend you over my knee.” Dan challenges and sees lust flash in Phil’s eyes that he feels belly deep. 

Phil smirks trying to play it off like that sentence didn’t go straight his dick and gently tugs his pajama bottoms down just enough to expose a bit of cheek, “Just slap my ass Howell and stop being dramatic.”

Dan swallows hard and pulls Phil’s pajamas down a little bit lower then smooths his hand over Phil’s pale skin. He’s definitely not thinking about what else he’d like to do with Phil’s ass right in his face. He continues to play along, runs his hand over Phil’s smooth skin once more before bringing his hand down in a quick slap on Phil’s asscheek. Phil gasps then pulls his pajamas back up before Dan can watch the skin turn a satisfying red and sits down. Such a tease, Dan thinks.

“This is a stupid app,” Dan repeats.

“It is and yet you’re starting to get hard just from slapping my ass.” Phil points out.

Dan’s jaw drops a little bit and Phil just smiles. 

“Your turn, Lester,” Dan says shoving the phone into Phil’s hands. Phil presses the dice, they roll and then land. 

Phil’s nose scrunches a little.

“Come on Phil, what’s it say?” Dan asks. 

“Lick nose,” Phil says turning the phone so Dan can see. 

Dan lets out a laugh, “Well get on with it!”

“Let me roll again!” Phil protests. 

Dan grabs for the phone, “No no no, we have to do what the app says! You have to lick my nose!”

Phil’s laughing while protesting and they start wrestling for the phone. Dan manages to get Phil under him and pins his arms down while Phil is still laughing and trying desperately to wriggle free. 

“You have to lick my nose,” Dan teases staring down at the beautiful man under him, “the app said you have to lick my nose!”

“No!” Phil says squirming and not so subtly wrapping his legs around Dan’s waist. 

“I’m not letting you up until you lick my nose.”

Phil stares up at Dan, his pupils blown wide, both men quietly panting. Phil teases and licks his lips then quickly runs his tongue straight up the side of Dan’s nose. Both men start laughing again and Dan lets his body drop completely onto Phil’s wiping his face on Phil’s shirt. Dan grabs Phil’s phone and tosses it onto the other couch. They lay like that for a minute letting the laughter wash over them and then Dan reaches over to properly kiss him. It’s slow and it’s soft and it’s what he wanted more of earlier. And it’s all he wants right now to just lay in the arms of his best friend and kiss him without a timer going off. 

*

“Thanks,” Phil says quietly. 

“For what?”

“For always wanting to play with me.”

“Always.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hey on tumblr lazy-phan.tumblr.com :)


End file.
